Simply Irresistable
by LunasStar
Summary: Goemon reflects upon his relationship with Fujiko one day while she is asleep. Not really pg 13, but just to be safe. Oneshot.


            Simply Irresistible

            Chapter: One, one shot

            Chapter Summary: One shot, Fujiko and Goemon Romance, while Fujiko sleeps, Goemon considers their relationship.

            Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin the Third, that's property of Pioneer entertainment.

            Author's Note: This is my first Lupin fic. I don't know what you guys will think about the pairing, but I happen to think it is a good one. So please read and review. Okay Here it goes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How can it be permissible  
She compromise my principle, yeah yeah  
that kind of love is mythical  
She's anything but typical  
  
  


Goemon Isikawa sat on the bed next to his girlfriend Fujiko. What used to be his best friend since he was twelve years old has become the only woman he wants in his life. He's loved her for years. Even when he had fallen for Isabelle he had loved Fujiko. She had always been there for him, but things weren't always right between them. Especially when she got with Lupin.  
  
  


She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other  
course  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her

            They had been planning on going for a long vacation away from her father when they had bumped into him at a bar. Fujiko was in a very fragile state cause of what her father had done to her. Lupin had sweet talked her into following him around on his quest to becoming a master thief, and once again, Goemon decided to hide his feelings from her. He now knew that if he had told her his feelings then, she would have been his, and wouldn't have gone with Lupin. At the same time, they had run into Daisuke Jigen, running from the American Mafia in Chicago. Jigen was the first to notice that Goemon had feelings for Fujiko. He kept telling him to tell her, but Goemon kept putting it off. Until she had gotten really scared during a heist that almost got them killed in India. The only reason he was able to tell her he had feelings for he is that she was scared to death and he was there to help her get to sleep.

  
Simply irresistible  
Simply irresistible  
  
Her loving is so powerful, huh  
It's simply unavoidable  
The trend is irreversible  
The woman is invincible

Then, after their heist in Egypt they had decided to take a break and rest after Lupin almost dying. One day while on Vacation Fujiko had come to see him after a bit of his moping over her. That was the day he told her he wanted her. She cheated on Lupin that day. She felt so mad at herself for it too. She was so confused after that, she had thought she was in love with Lupin, but she had feelings for Goemon. It wasn't until they went to France that she realized her feelings for Lupin had totally disappeared.  
  
  


She's a natural law, and she leaves me in awe  
She deserves the applause, I surrender because  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her

She had gone out to get herself some more perfume and had come back to find Lupin in bed with another woman. She had been so upset, she was shaking and mad. Then she tried to hide it, because she felt like a fool. She had tried to hit on him, but he told her he wasn't her rebound guy. That's the night she took off to Jamaica. A week later they got the notice that she was marrying an old man. Howard Heath was his name. He had a ruby that had hypnotized and poisoned her. He was about to lose the love of his life.

  
Simply irresistible  
Simply irresistible  
Simply irresistible She's so fine, there's no tellin'  
where  
the money went  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other  
way to  
go

Before the gang left he had gotten a few coherent words out of her. He had gotten her to say she was sorry she had hurt him and he had told her he loved her. Then she fell asleep. When they had gotten rid of the ruby, she couldn't remember anything. So he had to tell her over again.

  
She's unavoidable, I'm backed against the wall  
She gives me feelings like I never felt before  
I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her  
  
Simply irresistible  
  
  


After that, he realized he never wanted to lose her. So he gave her a ring that his grandfather and Sensei had given to him. It was a ring that belonged to his mother, who had died when he was three, along with his father. He gave it to her as a promise ring. Seeing as she had admitted to loving him back. The only problem is, they had to deal with Lupin's pouting over losing her. 

  
She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money  
went  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other  
way to  
go  
  
  


            After that, they went to Australia, Jigen having a hidden reason to be there. He had met a girl named Alex there, and he wanted to see her. Goemon had never saw Jigen as the type to fall in love with a rich girl but he had obviously done so.  But when they had gotten to Australia, for Jigen to get the girl, he had to crash a wedding. He did so of course, then the girl eloped with him. So Jigen and Goemon had started talking about turning themselves in. Without Lupin's knowledge, of course.

  
Her methods are inscrutable  
The proof is irrefutable, Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
She's so completely kissable, huh  
Our lives are indivisible  
She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force  
You're obliged to conform when there's no other  
course  
She used to look good to me, but now I find her  
  
  


One day, they had been sitting at breakfast and pops had walked in to see them sitting there. They had all jumped to run, but Fujiko had tripped over something, and had been caught by Zenigata's partner. They were about to escape them, when Jigen and Goemon walked back. Goemon couldn't leave Fujiko alone. Her mom had finally come to bail her out, and Fujiko refused to go without Goemon. When asked why, she told her mom plain as day that she was carrying Goemon's child.  
  
  


Simply irresistible  
Simply irresistible  
She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money  
went  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other  
way to  
go

            And here she was now, six months pregnant and lying there, looking as content as ever. Goemon had never seen her so happy besides the day of their wedding. She had been practically glowing that day. He leaned over and kissed her.

            "Hmm," she said, opening her eyes and smiling at him.

            "I love you," he said.

            "I love you, too," she replied kissing him back.

She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money  
went  
Simply irresistible She's all mine, there's no other  
way to  
go  
Simply irresistible

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Author's Note: sorry about the shortness. This was just a songfic about what I think would be a cute couple. It's a one shot, so there you go.

            *~LunasStar~*


End file.
